A True Friend
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Joe, mentally, drained goes and talks to an old friend. SHORT.


EMERGENCY FAN FICTION - I do NOT own any character in this except for Rue

This isn't very long, and I don't know how good it is, but it's what came.

? (title) (open to suggestions)

Joe wandered aimlessly down the beach. He'd walked for miles drained mentally

from people at work trying to get him to retire. The only people who seemed to be

behind him in staying were Dr. Brackett, Nurse McCall and the guys from fire station 51.

The pressure had finally gotten to be too much and he'd took a week's vacation. However

the sight of the small two-bedroom beach house which housed the one person - outside of

those at work -he could talk to openly made his footsteps grow lighter.

"Hey, old man! What brings you by this way?" Ruth - often called Rue - laughed as her

face beamed when Joe walked up the steps to where she sat at her white patio furniture.

"Old man? Huh, seems to me you're no spring chicken yourself." Rue's comment didn't

really bother him for the mere fact he knew whatever the lady dished out she took just as

well.

"Sure, I am -just a very round one." Her belly laughed and then she let out a snort, "

Seems to me just because I just turned fifty-five and you sixty, doesn't mean we have to

roll over and play dead."

"Some people seem to think we should."

Rue knew that look all too well. It was one she'd seen in her late husband's eyes when

the fire department had forced him to retire early. However, it wasn't any station in

Southern California so she was able to talk to Joe with no bias being brought into the

picture. Still, it irked her when others got it into their heads they had that right -unless the

said person in question was a threat to anyone's safety. Therefore, all her jesting was set aside.

Besides, it wasn't the only look she'd spotted.

"Seems to me you are very capable of carrying on. Personally, I'm going to hate the day

you retire. You're not only a talented doctor, but you're so far you're the only one I

haven't threatened to deck."

Joe laughed as he remembered his friend threatening to do a few not so nice things to

Kel. "You know Dr. Brackett is an exceptionally good doctor, don't you?" He looked at

Rue with a lifted eyebrow.

"Of course, but he's too bull-headed."

"And you're not?"

"That's beside the point." She pretended to pout but her laugh betrayed her. "Or, maybe,

that is the point."

"He's only concerned about your health. You know you're bound to have a heart attack

one of these days."

"If I do, do you think I could have that cute young paramedic give me cpr?

"Which one is that?"

"You know the one that has dark black hair that rides with the guy named Roy."

"Oh.' Joe laughed, "Johnny is who you are referring to."

"Ya, him."

"Sure, but don't tell him I said that. He might have his own heart attack." That set them

both to roaring with a picture of a horrified look on Johnny's face in their mind.

"Seriously, Joe,.." Rue sobered up, "just because some young hot shot thinks you're

over the hill doesn't mean you have to quit. Unless.." She looked at him straight in the

eye, "you want to. And something tells me you're not ready for the rocking chair yet."

"Not by a long shot. And it makes me _so_ mad that those young doctors think just

because I have white hair I don't know what I'm doing." He ranted and raved in a manner

one can only around a true friend. It felt rather refreshing.

"So, what is really bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that, you know full well what I mean." Her eyes took on the look of a

school teacher reprimanding one of her students for not confessing sooner. "You've never

let that baloney get to you before what's really eating at you?"

"Believe it, or not, it was that and…" Then his shoulders sagged. "You'd think I'd adjusted

by now."

The loss of his wife, so, that was the real problem. "Honey, she was the best friend I

ever had, and I have buried my own husband all I can tell you is give it time. Some-day

you will laugh again."

"Doesn't seem like it. I feel like a darn robot. Kel's great to talk to, and he is a good man. Dixie - bless her soul - is a sweetheart,

and she's seen plenty of death. Only…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why I can't talk to them."

'Maybe, because I've known you for years, and knew your wife to an extent they didn't."

"Probably. Not to mention all the stunts we ever pulled when getting together."

"In that case , stay here the week. We can go and get a good story circulating. The old talk around this place

has gotten too dry. Besides, I have a spare room. Won't cost you a dime -just have

to put up with Mrs. Butterball's sense of humor is all." Then she pointed a finger at him.

"Make any noise before ten and I have your head."

Joe grinned. "No noise before ten, got it." By the end of his vacation Dr. Early was

more than ready to tackle those 'people' wanting him out early.

"Thanks for being a true friend, Rue."

"You're welcome, Joe." As he walked down the steps she hollered, "Don't be a

stranger! Drop by anytime you want. I ain't going anywhere!" Rue hollered as her friend

began his walk back to where he'd 'officially' been staying.

"You're on!"


End file.
